Life's Little Choices
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper und Emmett sind alle befreundet und werden nun zum ersten Mal Emmetts kleine Schwester kennenlernen. Werden sie gut miteinander auskommen oder sich lieber wünschen, sie wären besser zu Hause geblieben? Offizielle Übersetzung!


**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören einzig und allein Stephenie Meyer. Diese Geschichte gehört My-Bella und ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Das Original kann hier abgerufen werden: .net/s/4018353/1/

Alle Charaktere sind Menschen. Emmett und Bella sind Geschwister, ebenso wie Alice und Edward. Jasper und Rosalie sind ebenfalls Geschwister. Pairings wie gewohnt.

Weil Bella mit Emmett aufgewachsen ist, ist sie nicht so schüchtern. Wie wäre sie wohl mit ihm als Bruder? :-) Außerdem ist Bella nur ein wenig tollpatschig, nicht annähernd so sehr wie in den Büchern. Bella hat ihre Stimmungen und ist sehr dickköpfig. Die Kapitel sind hauptsächlich aus Bellas oder Edwards Sicht, aber es gibt auch ein paar, die aus Alices Sicht geschrieben sind.

Viel Spaß!

**Life's Little Choices**

**Kapitel 1**

**Einladung zum Essen**

„Alice!", zischte ich. „Nicht schon wieder!"

„Du bist es mir schuldig, mein lieber Bruder", antwortete sie cool. „Du warst derjenige, der bei dem Blind Date gekniffen hat, das ich für dich arrangiert hatte."

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du das nicht tun sollst!", schrie ich.

„Sei leiser!", meinte sie.

Ich seufzte und sie legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Edward, ich versuche doch nur, dir zu helfen. Dafür ist eine große Schwester doch da."

„Hilfst du mir nicht schon genug, indem du meine Klamotten aussuchst?", zog ich sie auf.

„Jemand muss sicher gehen, dass du vorzeigbar aussiehst", kicherte Alice. „Schau, Edward. Das ist doch keine große Sache. Emmett hat Rosalie eingeladen, damit sie seine kleine Schwester kennenlernt. Rose ist nervös, also hat sie Jasper und mich eingeladen, damit es nicht so formell wird. Und ich lade dich ein, da es Freitag Abend ist und du nicht allein daheim herumgammeln musst!"

„Ich gammle nicht herum", stritt ich ab.

„Oh doch!", antwortete Alice. „Mom und Dad wären wütend, wenn sie wüssten, dass du nur herumschmollst, seit sie auf Reisen gegangen sind."

„Aber du wirst es ihnen nicht sagen, oh meine große Schwester", sagte ich und lächelte sie an. Ich wusste, sie konnte mir nicht widerstehen, wenn ich lächelte und meine Grübchen zum Vorschein kamen.

„Du könntest Recht haben", kicherte Alice und drückte einen Finger gegen mein Grübchen. „Aber wenn du nicht ohne Widerrede mitkommst, wirst du rausfinden, dass du sehr falsch liegst, kleiner Bruder."

„Was willst du, dass ich anziehe?", fragte ich. Ich gab mich geschlagen, da es keinen Sinn machte, weiter zu diskutieren.

Alice kreischte und warf sich auf mich. Sie war eine der wenigen Menschen auf dieser Erde, die ich nah genug an mich ran ließ, damit sie mich berühren konnten. Manchmal ließ ich zu, dass meine Mutter mich umarmte, aber nur, wenn ich es nicht vermeiden konnte, indem ich ihre Gefühle verletzte. Es war keine gute Idee, Menschen nah rankommen zu lassen. Sie konnten einem weh tun und dir dein Herz herausreißen, wenn du sie so weit vordringen lässt. Das hatte ich auf die harte Tour gelernt – und ich wiederholte keine Fehler.

Ich drückte meiner Schwester einen Kuss auf das stachelige, schwarze Haar und umarmte sie zurück. Sie war überhaupt keine schlechte Schwester. Sie drängte mich manchmal nur zu sehr. „Alice, du musst mich wieder loslassen", seufzte ich. „Sonst kannst du nicht meine Klamotten aussuchen."

„Edward, das ist echt selten, dass du eine Ausnahme von deiner nicht-berühren-Regel machst, und das ganze länger als zehn Sekunden gestattest. Bitte lass mich meine Umarmung genießen", antwortete sie.

Ich griff nach unten und begann, sie zu kitzeln. Sie sprang geschwind zurück und lachte hellauf – meine Schwester erinnerte mich immer an Tinkerbell, wenn sie lachte.

„Unfair!", jammerte sie.

„Das ganze Leben ist unfair, Alice. Hat dir das noch nie jemand gesagt?", meinte ich.

„Nur du, kleiner Bruder", sang Alice und ging hinüber zu meinem Kleiderschrank. „Zieh das an und das und das", sagte sie und warf mir eine dunkle Jeans, ein schwarzes Poloshirt und schwarze Schuhe zu. „Sei in zwanzig Minuten fertig."

„Ja, Ma'am!", antwortete ich und salutierte vor ihr.

Sie drehte sich zu mir und legte ihre kleine Hand auf meine Schulter. Sie war älter als ich, aber sie war nur knapp über einen Meter fünfzig groß. Mit meinen eins neunzig überragte ich sie um einiges. „Edward, ich verspreche dir, dass du heute Abend Spaß haben wirst."

„Das habe ich besser wirklich, Tinkerbell, sonst wirst du es bereuen", zog ich sie auf und schmiss sie aus meinem Zimmer.

Zwanzig Minuten und drei frustrierende Versuche, mein unbändiges Haar unter Kontrolle zu bekommen später, läutete jemand an der Tür. Daraufhin folgte das aufgeregte Lachen meiner Schwester. Diese Geräusche konnten nur bedeuten, dass Jasper gekommen war. Ich grinste und dachte daran, dass meine Schwester Hals über Kopf in ihren Freund verliebt war. Er ist nun schon seit mehr als einem Jahr mit ihr zusammen und ich hätte noch nie gesehen, dass er sie anders behandelt hätte als respektvoll, und dafür mochte ich ihn.

Ich kam aus meinem Zimmer und ging die Stufen hinunter. Die beiden küssten sich gerade in der Eingangstüre. Ich räusperte mich absichtlich laut und brachte die beiden tatsächlich dazu, kurz mit der Knutscherei aufzuhören. „Du solltest ihn besser ins Haus herein lassen, Alice. Draußen ist es ein bisschen kalt, mit dem ganzen Schnee und so."

Jasper kicherte und Alice bedachte mich mit einem bösen Blick. „Hallo, Edward", sagte er.

„Hey, Jasper. Wie geht's dir an diesem tollen Tag?", fragte ich.

„Viel besser, jetzt, da deine Schwester bei mir ist", sagte Jasper und drückte Alice an seine Seite.

„Du weißt, du kannst sie behalten, wenn du möchtest", bot ich ihm an. „Ich werde sie nicht vermissen."

„Würdest du doch!", meinte Alice und streckte mir die Zunge entgegen.

„Wieso wird hier so herumgeschrien?", fragte Emmett, als er und Rosalie herein kamen. „Wer streitet hier?"

„Niemand!", riefen Alice und ich.

„Hätte wissen sollen, dass ihr zwei das seid", lachte Emmett. „Was hat er diesmal angestellt, Alice?"

„Entschuldigung!", rief ich entrüstet. „Was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, dass es meine Schuld gewesen wäre?"

„Die süße kleine Alice schreit nie, außer wenn es um dich geht", zog Rosalie mich auf.

„Das zeigt, dass du nicht viel über meine liebe große Schwester weißt", kicherte ich. „Du solltest sie sehen, wenn unsere Eltern einmal im Monat die Kreditkartenabrechnung bekommen. Ich schwöre, sie schafft es jedes Mal eine Stunde lang darüber zu diskutieren, wie hoch die Kosten für die neueste Mode sind."

Alice streckte mir kindischerweise die Zunge raus.

„Also, Rosalie, ich hab gehört, das ist deine große Nacht", sagte ich und ignorierte meine Schwester.

Rosalie errötete ein wenig und blickte hoch zu Emmett. „Es sieht ganz so aus."

Emmett zog sie in eine Umarmung und lachte glücklich. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie dich beißt."

„Heißt das, es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie zubeißt?", fragte ich. Vielleicht könnte dieser Abend doch noch interessant werden.

„Sie kann sehr besitzergreifend sein, wenn sie das will", sagte Emmett ernst. „Sie ist ein wenig dickköpfig."

„Tja, jetzt bin ich ja richtig froh, dass ich eingeladen wurde", lachte ich.

„Ha, ha, Edward!", zischte Rosalie und schaute mich böse an.

„Ah, Rose!", seufzte ich. „Du weißt, ich nerve dich nur, weil ich dich liebe."

„Sie ist schon vergeben!", rief Emmett. Er zog Rosalie näher an seinen Körper und ließ sie dann mit dem Rücken über seinen Arm gebeugt zurückfallen, nur um sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

„Gehen wir einfach", sagte ich und rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe einem Abendessen zugestimmt und muss nicht sehen, wie ihr herumknutscht."

„Bist du heute verstimmt, Edward?", fragte Jasper mit einem Lächeln.

„Dreimal darfst du raten", forderte ich ihn heraus und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust.

„Würde ich ja gerne, aber ich glaube, wir haben keine Zeit für die Rauferei, die darauf folgt", sagte Jasper.

„Ich fahre", kündigte ich an, schnappte meine Schlüssel und ging zur Tür hinaus. Ich fuhr auf dem Weg zur Fahrertür über die Motorhaube des Volvos und genoss es, wie sich die frisch polierte Oberfläche unter meiner Hand anfühlte.

„Wie läuft's nach dem Tuning?", fragte Rosalie, sobald alle eingestiegen waren.

„Du bist die Göttin aller Mechaniker, Rose", sagte ich glücklich. „Mein Auto liebt dich dafür!"

„Ich habe noch nie einen Mann gesehen, der so an seinem Auto hängt", lachte Emmett.

„Dann hast du noch nicht den richtigen Wagen gefunden", scherzte ich.

„Oder vielleicht hast du noch nicht die richtige Frau gefunden", neckte Alice mich.

Ich starrte sie böse an. Sie war weder beeindruckt davon, noch bekam sie Angst.

„Du wirst zum nächsten Blind Date gehen", drohte sie mir.

„Du wirst es schön lassen, solche Sachen zu organisieren", befahl ich ihr.

„Wir machen einen Deal", sagte Alice. „Du findest selbst ein Mädchen und führst sie innerhalb der nächsten zwei Monate zu einem Date aus und ich lasse dich in Frieden. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, machen wir es auf meine Art."

„Du kannst der Liebe keinen Zeitrahmen vorgeben", scherzte ich und lächelte mein berühmtes Lächeln.

„Edward!", kicherte sie und schlug mir auf die Schulter. „Du kannst so nervig sein, kleiner Bruder."

„Aber dafür liebst du mich", antwortete ich.

„Ernsthaft, Edward", rief Emmett. „Bist du schwul?"

„Was!", schrie ich auf.

„Ist okay, wenn du es bist. Ich frage nur aus Neugier und so", meinte Emmett. „Wir würden dich nicht weniger mögen."

„Emmett", sagte ich und hatte mit mir zu kämpfen, dass ich meine Selbstbeherrschung nicht verlor. „Ich bin _nicht _schwul."

„War ja nur 'ne Frage", antwortete Emmett. „Kein Grund, um wütend zu werden. Aber du musst zugeben, es ist eine begründete Frage, wenn du ein Date verweigerst."

„Nein, Emmett", seufzte ich. „Das ist keine begründete Frage. Warum ich nicht zu diesem Date gehe, geht nur mich etwas an."

„Da bin ich anderer Meinung, Bruder", sagte Alice. „Es geht uns auch etwas an, und nicht nur, weil wir dich glücklich sehen wollen. Ein Mann kann nicht nur wegen seines Klaviers und seines Autos existieren."

„Wenn du meinst", murmelte ich. „Emmett, erzähl uns mehr von deiner Schwester", sagte ich und versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit von mir wegzulenken.

Emmett kicherte leise. „Tja, ich hab dir bereits erzählt, wie dickköpfig und wichtigtuerisch sie ist. Aber sie ist auch die klügste Person, die ich kenne."

„Ich dachte, ich wäre das", meinte ich.

„Sie steht dir wirklich in nichts hinten nach, Edward", sagte Emmett ernst. „Sie kann auch gut in Menschen lesen. Sie besitzt mehr Bücher und CDs, als ich zählen kann, und sie hat alles mindestens zwei Mal gelesen oder angehört. Sie ist ziemlich unabhängig und hasst Überraschungen. Sie hat hohe Erwartungen gegenüber anderen Leuten und lässt nicht zu, dass du irgendetwas nur halbherzig machst. Manchmal, so schwöre ich, gibt mir das Mädchen das Gefühl, sie wäre älter als ich."

Ich beobachtete Emmett im Rückspiegel, als er von seiner Schwester erzählte. Jedes Mal, wenn er von ihr sprach, konnte ich sehen, dass sie ihm sehr wichtig war und dass er sie sehr liebte. Emmett war für sie verantwortlich gewesen, seit seine Eltern vor beinahe fünf Jahren in einem Autounfall gestorben waren. Das war eines der Dinge, die er mit Rose gemeinsam hatte – sie und Jasper waren Zwillinge und hatten ihre Eltern verloren, als sie im Abschlussjahr auf der High School waren. Sie haben nie wirklich darüber gesprochen, aber wir wussten, dass sie ihre Eltern sehr vermissten. Das machte Alice und mir deutlich, wie glücklich wir uns schätzen konnten, dass wir noch unsere Eltern hatten. Und unsere Eltern waren mehr als glücklich, Rose, Jasper und Emmett als Familienmitglieder betrachten zu dürfen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie mich mögen wird?", fragte Rosalie.

„Sie wird dich lieben, Rose", versicherte Emmett ihr und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Sie wird einen Blick auf dich werfen und sofort sehen, dass du perfekt für mich bist. Schließlich bist du die großartigste Frau auf dem Planeten."

„Ich kann's nicht erwarten", kicherte Alice. „Ich wollte sie schon immer treffen, Em! Seit du mir zum ersten Mal von ihr erzählt hast! Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass sie eine wundervolle Person ist. Wir werden die besten Freundinnen werden, dass weiß ich jetzt schon."

„Also das kann ich nicht versprechen, Alice", sagte Emmett und schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Grinsen sagte aber, dass er sie nur neckte. „Ich hab ihr von deiner Shopping-Sucht erzählt und davor fürchtet sie sich ein wenig. Sie hasst shoppen."

„Was?", kreischte Alice. „Wie kann jemand shoppen hassen? Tja, Rose und ich werden sie umstimmen müssen."

„Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass sie dickköpfig ist?", lachte Emmett.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du sie so lang vor uns versteckt hast", tadelte Alice.

„Ich hab sie nicht versteckt. Sie geht zur Schule und hat einen Job", verteidigte Emmett sich selbst.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sowohl Alice, als auch Rose lieben wird", sagte Jasper. „Man kann ihnen kaum widerstehen."

„Danke, Jazz!", sagte Alice und lehnte sich zwischen den Sitzen vor, um ihn zu küssen.

„Wie geht es ihr in der Schule, jetzt, wo die Abschlussprüfungen bald anstehen?", fragte ich.

„Das erzählt sie mir nicht wirklich. Sie ist manchmal zu unabhängig, aber so ist eben meine Schwester. Sie will auch noch immer nicht, dass ich für die Schule bezahle. Deshalb hat sie diesen Job. Und das verrückte Mädchen hat gerade einen zweiten Job angenommen, nämlich Geschenke verpacken in der Einkaufsmall", lachte Emmett.

„Warum ist das verrückt?", fragte ich.

„Meine kleine Schwester ist ein kleiner Tollpatsch und Unfälle finden immer zu ihr", erklärte Emmett. „Umgeben von Scheren und Papier zu sitzen, ist keine so gute Idee für sie. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, bin ich überrascht, dass sie sich als Kellnerin so gut macht. Ich glaube, das ist, weil sie Sneakers tragen darf. Wenn das Mädel irgendwelche Schuhe mit Absätzen tragen müsste, würde sie jeden Abend in der Notaufnahme landen."

„Hört sich ... interessant an", lachte ich.

„Edward, sei nett!", warnte Alice mich. „Wir können nicht alle so perfekt und elegant wie du sein."

„Alice, sprich ihm nicht auch noch Mut zu", sagte Jasper. „Seine Überlegenheit ist schon schlimm genug."

„Ich hatte nie gesagt, ich wäre besser als ihr", verteidigte ich mich.

„Das musstest du auch nicht", lachte Rosalie. „Meistens steht es dir quer über die Stirn geschrieben."

„Warum legt ihr dann so viel wert darauf, dass ich zu euren kleinen Treffen mitkomme?", fragte ich böse.

„Weil wenn du deine Maske ablegst, bist du ein recht witziger Kerl", erklärte Jasper.

„Yeah, Eddie", sagte Emmett. „Dir fällt immer etwas Originelles ein, wenn du dich mal wie jemand deines Alters benimmst."

„Bitte sprecht nicht so von mir", seufzte ich. „Ihr wisst, ich hasse das."

„Machen wir einen Deal", meinte Emmett mit blitzenden blauen Augen. „Sei heute Abend der lustige Edward, den wir alle kennen und lieben, und ich werde dich einen Monat lang nicht so nennen."

„Abgemacht!", sagte ich schnell.

„Willst du gar nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn du dich nicht gut benimmst?", fragte Alice und grinste verrückt.

Ich zitterte unwillkürlich, als ich an die letzten Bestrafungen von Alice dachte – ich wollte am liebsten meinen Kopf gegen das Lenkrad knallen, da ich ihr so schnell zugestimmt hatte. Stattdessen klammerte ich mich fester an das Lenkrad und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln. „Nein, danke, liebe Schwester. Ich habe vor, mich zu benehmen."

Ich fuhr in den ersten freien Parkplatz vor dem Restaurant und wir alle liefen hinein. Emmett ging direkt zu dem kleinen Podium. „Mike!", bellte er. „Bring uns in den Bereich, für den meine Schwester zuständig ist, ja?"

„Kein Problem, Emmett", antwortete Mike. „Weiß sie diesmal, dass du kommst?"

„Ja", lachte Emmett. „Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass ich es ihr ankündige, nach dem, was das letzte Mal passiert ist."

„Was ist denn das letzte Mal passiert?", fragte ich und ging näher zu Emmett.

„Ich hab ihr nicht gesagt, dass ich kommen würde", sagte Emmett mit einem schrägen Grinsen. „Sie kam, um meine Bestellung aufzunehmen, und ich hatte die Speisekarte vor meinem Gesicht. Sie wartete darauf, dass ihr ‚Kunde' sie registrierte, aber sie wurde abgelenkt und drehte sich weg. Ich erschreckte sie und sie begann, mich mit ihrem Bestellblock zu schlagen. Als sie sah, dass es nur ich gewesen bin, schlug sie mich so stark in die Schulter, dass sie sich beinah die Hand gebrochen hätte."

„Das könnte eine sehr interessante Nacht werden", lachte ich und war schon gespannt, seine Schwester zu treffen, von der ich schon so viel gehört hatte.

Wir folgten diesem Mike zu einem Tisch im hinteren Bereich und Emmett und Rosalie setzten sich so hin, dass sie den Rest des Lokals sahen, damit sie seine Schwester sofort erkennen würden. Ich saß bei der Wand, sodass ich meinen Stuhl zurücklehnen konnte. Alice saß in der Mitte, Jasper neben ihr und gegenüber von Emmett.

„Edward, erinnere dich an dein Versprechen", warnte Alice mich.

Ich lehnte mich dicht zu Alice. „Alice, hör auf, mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln."

„Edward, hör auf, dich wie ein kleines Kind aufzuführen", gab sie zurück.

Ich lächelte sie an und schob meinen Stuhl wieder zurück. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Emmetts Schwester wirklich so unvorhersehbar war, wie er immer erzählte. Sonst würde dies wohl ein langer Abend werden, den ich mit zwei verliebten Pärchen verbringen musste.

Ich liebte meine Schwester, aber ich verstand nicht, warum sie mich immer mitnehmen und mich zwingen wollte, das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu sein. Ich hörte der Musik zu, die im Hintergrund lief. Es war ein Country-Song, der mich nervte und den ich sofort ausblenden musste.

„Entspann dich, Rose", sagte Emmett und legte einen Arm um ihre Lehne. „Meine Schwester wird dich schon mögen. Ich weiß es einfach."

„Ja, Rose", stimmte Alice zu. „Und wenn nicht, wird sie stolz auf Emmett sein, dass er so eine modische Freundin gefunden hat."

„Geht es bei dir immer nur um Mode?", schnaubte ich.

„Natürlich!", meinte Alice und schlug mir gegen die Schulter.

„Alles senkrecht, Em?", sagte eine gut gelaunte Stimme hinter mir.

Ich blickte hoch und sah, wie Emmett eine kleine Brünette in eine bärenhafte Umarmung zog. „Alles klar, Sis. Viel los heut Abend?"

Das war also seine Schwester! Sie war klein, aber dennoch ein bisschen größer als Alice. Sie hatte langes, braunes Haar, das sie mit einem blauen Haarband zurückgebunden hatte. Emmett ließ sie los und drehte sie uns zu, sodass wir sie alle sehen konnten, und ich bemerkte sofort ihre Augen. Sie waren dunkelbraun, beinahe wie Schokolade, und hatten ein Leuchten, das ihr Glück wiederspiegelte, ihren Bruder wieder zu sehen. Sie zeigten außerdem Selbstvertrauen und Intelligenz sowie ein bisschen Humor. Vielleicht würde dieser Abend doch noch ganz interessant werden. Ich lehnte mich in meinem Sessel zurück und war gespannt, wohin sich diese Nacht entwickeln würde.


End file.
